


Tribute

by SonsOfBeaches99



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Goodbyes, Legends Never Die, Miss you, RIP Stan Lee, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBeaches99/pseuds/SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: A farewell to the greatest man who ever lived...





	Tribute

The room was dark, until you opened up the blinds, which only let in just a little bit of sunlight, as you then turned on a lamp, sitting light to your desk, as it was filled with papers and drawings of what appears to be superheroes, as you sat on your desk staring at a blank sheet of paper with colored pencils and ink in your hands, as you think about what exactly do you want to draw, as you suddenly began to think back to the beginning of your day...

Your alarm clock rings around 8 o'clock in the morning, as you groan, turning off while getting up from the bed, stretching your arms before getting up and going to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

Then you get dressed and start getting a cup of coffee as you walk to the table, greeting your wife and daughter, giving them both hugs and kisses, and telling them that you love them as you said your goodbyes, and walk out of your apartment, walking to straight to work while wearing a pair of sunglasses on your face.

As you walk, you begin to look around at the city, witnessing how the city goes in and out in a hurry, while noticing little things... You noticed a man taking a nap in his taxi cab. You also noticed a chef yelling at the waitress for being late to work. You also notice a pair of bullies beating the crap out of a little kid just for a simple drawing of a superhero, as you looked at after picking it up from the sidewalk.

You then turn to the bullies and tell them to scram before you call the cops on them, and they did, as you turn to the child and handed him back his drawing, and told him that you liked the drawing of the superhero. You asked him if he was hungry, and when he said yes, you went to a store and bought him an ice cream for lunch.

The child is delighted when you handed him the ice cream, and as you handed him his lunch, you also told him that it doesn't hurt for having a little imagination, and it does not hurt to be creative, because creation is a work of art, and works of art are sometimes built on inspiration.

You also said that sometimes, there are people in the world that are cruel, and outright mean, but you told him that there are others that try to make the world fair, and equal to all, and sometimes what the world needs is a little bit of imagination, to have some Excelsior.

And that's when the child became curious to the meaning of the word, Excelsior, which he found it funny because he has never heard of it before, and that's when you told him that the meaning of Excelsior was Latin for "Beyond".

And then later, you find yourself on your desk, sitting on a chair looking at the same blank sheet of paper with colored pencils in your hand, until on that same moment, the door to your left started to glow bright, as you turned to the door, wondering what exactly is going on, as you opened it, you are taken to a whole new land that you have never seen before.

You walk into what appears to be a comic convention, with everyone walking back and forth into places, as you look around, you see your favorite works of art, the ones you have made over the years, planted into billboards and television screens, with people looking up to them as inspiration.

Then you turn to a corner to find a group of people waiting in line to have their autograph signed by an elderly man, who appears to also be wearing sunglasses as he signed other people's autographs, he turned around and looked in your general direction, and began to smile at you with a kind look on his face, and in a way, you began smiling back at the old man, which you wonder who exactly that would be.

And then you blinked, you find yourself in your workplace in Greenwich, as you turn to a mirror, you find yourself staring not at yourself, but a whole array of people wearing costumes that you have iconically drawn over the years.

One of them is a man wearing a Red and Golden suit of Armor, with an Iron Mask that has glowing blue eyes, as well as a man wearing an a Blue, Red, and White spangled American costume who happened to be carrying a circular round Shield, a man with golden hair, a Red Cape, Norse Tunic and a Magic Hammer, and a giant being whose skin is as Green as the grass, who also happened to be wearing Purple Pants, as well as a Redhead female, who wore a black government suit, and a man with Purple glasses, and a Bow and Arrow.

Among the group was also a man wearing a Red and Blue costume, with a Spider symbol on his chest, and Black and White lenses on the eyes, as well as a man wearing a Yellow and Blue costume, with Blades sticking out of his fists, a Blonde Woman who is wearing a Blue and Red outfit with a Yellow Star on her chest, and a man in a Black Catsuit with White Eyes.

And four individuals wearing Blue outfits, one of them was a man with stretchy extended arms, a Blonde Woman that slowly turned Invisible, a man that is on fire, and another whose skin is made out of Orange Rock.

All of them were staring directly at you, as some were seen smiling at you, as you suddenly smiled right back, feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment in your heart, as the door to your left opened, you turned to see your friends, Steve and Jack, as they walked inside of the workplace, you turned back to the mirror and saw only yourself again, as you began to turn back to the desk, greeting your friends before saying the words, "Okay boys, let's get to work." as you began to draw, you wrote your name on the paper and that name... Is Stan Lee...

* * *

**Hey, I'm back from the dead, as you all can see... So, I heard that Stan Lee died today, and I felt sick that I didn't feel like going out of the house today, because I guess it's kind of a way of telling me how sad I feel about this as much as you are.**

**And yes, what happened today was a sad thing to all of us, but if there's one thing that Stan Lee stood for, it was imagination and making people happy, so the last thing he wants us to do is to be sad, and as hard as it is for everyone, that is the least we can do... Be happy for him.**

**Anyways, I'll be working on Transformers and Spider-Man this week, and hopefully, I'll post one of them this weekend, and I wish you all a good life to every one of you, for I will be seeing you next time.**

**Stan Lee, thank you so much for becoming an inspiration to our lives and thank you for the characters that we love and cherish... We will miss you so much, you great Marvel.**


End file.
